inuyashafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Episode 69
Die Dämonen der Vergangenheit ist die 69. Episode aus dem Anime InuYasha. Handlung Kagome Higurashi ist mal wieder zu Hause und wird von ihren Freundinnen über ihren Freund Inu Yasha ausgequetscht. Inu Yasha und die anderen treffen auf Musō, einen gesichtslosen Yōkai, der Gesichter klaut und ganze Dörfer ausrottet. Inu Yasha liefert sich einen erbitterten Kampf mit ihm, als plötzlich Kagome auftaucht. Der Gesichtslose schnappt sich Kagome und behauptet, sie zu kennen. Detaillierte Handlung Kagome Higurashi ist wieder im modernen Tokio und schreibt gleich eine Matheklausur, die sie vergeigt, genau wie Eri und Yuka, Ayumi hatte, wie immer, keine Probleme. Daraufhin gehen sie erstmal zu ihrem Lieblingsladen Wacdonalds, wo Kagome von ihren Freundinnen mal wieder über Inu Yasha ausgefragt wird. Dabei redet sie sehr viel über ihre Bekanntschaften im Mittelalter wie Kōga und Miroku. Ihre Freundinnen sind über deren geschilderte Verhaltensweisen sehr schockiert, aber auch begeistert, dass Kagome offensichtlich so viele Verehrer hat. Dann macht sie sich auf den Weg zurück ins Mittelalter. In der Sengokuzeit lässt Naraku indessen einen pulsierenden lila Fleischball einen Abgrund hinunterstürzen und meint zu Kanna, dass es ein Abkömmling ist, aber ein anderer als sie oder Kagura. Dieser Ball landet in einem Lager von Banditen, die sich wundern und dann auf den Ball einstechen. Daraufhin kommt ein Arm aus dem Ball und greift sich ein Schwert und dann ein ganzer Körper, jedoch ohne Gesicht. Dieses Lebewesen macht alle Banditen problemlos fertig. Daraufhin nimmt er deren Gesichter mit um selber eins zu besitzen, doch alle findet er zu hässlich. Nun taucht ein [[Musō (Mönch)|junger Hōshi namens "Musō"]] auf und dessen Gesicht probiert er nach dem gewonnenen Kampf auch aus und behält es. Hinterher nennt er sich nach diesem Hōshi selber Musō und vernichtet einige Dörfer und nimmt sich alles, was er finden kann, will jedoch noch mehr und fragt sich, wieso er so gierig ist. Inu Yasha vermisst Kagome während ihrer Abwesenheit und die Anderen ebenso, doch das wird ganz schnell vergessen, als sie auf die Spur von Musōs schrecklichen Gesichtsdiebstählen und Dörfervernichtungen kommen. Inu Yasha beschuldigt ihn, ein Abkömmling Narakus zu sein und die Dörfer vernichtet zu haben und der gesteht ganz offen wie er die Banditen vernichtet hat, die Dörfer zerstört und wie er zum Gesicht des Mönches kam. Naraku guckt über Kannas Spiegel bei der Szene zu und freut sich, dass Musō so gut arbeitet. Musō meint, dass er sich an nichts erinnert und hofft, dass Inu Yasha ihm helfen kann, der anscheinend auch seinen Geruch erkannt hat, doch der weiß natürlich auch nichts. Nun geht Inu Yasha auf seinen Gegner los und schlägt ihm mit Leichtigkeit einen Arm ab. Er denkt, leichtes Spiel zu haben, doch sofort kommen Narakus Saimyōshō und setzen sich zu einem neuen Arm zusammen, der sich außerdem verlängern kann. Miroku erkennt, dass sein Kazaana wohl nicht helfen wird und daher muss Inu Yasha den Kampf alleine bestreiten, doch sein Gegner ist ihm überlegen. So wird Inu Yasha von seinem Gegner durchbohrt, auch wenn er als Hanyō damit weniger Probleme hat. Nun kommt Kagome dazu und Musō erkennt sie auf einmal, auch wenn er nicht weiß, als was genau. Dann rennt er auf sie los und räumt alle dazwischenstehenden aus dem Weg und greift sich dann Kagome, von der er sich vielleicht erhofft, die Erinnerung zurückzugewinnen. Soundtracks #Happy Friends (ab 0:21) #Title Card Theme #I am (Anime Version) #Higurashi #Sit Down! (ab 1:00) #Light-Hearted Beat #Evil Demon, Naraku #? #Dead Soul #Miasma #Narakus Treachery (ab 0:10) #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel #From the Sealed Well to the Feudal Age (ab 1:08) #Fierce Battle #Inu Yasha Transformed #Half Demon, Inu Yasha Kategorie:Episoden